


Please, don't let me down

by Singasongandneverstop



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer sings ABBA, Teeny weeny ficlet thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: As described in the tags, a teeny weeny ficlet thingy where Chloe comes to Lux to talk to Lucifer, only to find that he's singing ABBA.





	Please, don't let me down

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for nothing.

Chloe can feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when she steps into Lux. For once, it’s empty, it’s not due to open at least for two more hours. She can hear the piano playing. Lucifer sounds like he’s in a good mood. It stops, and she stops in the doorway. «If Chloe found out, she’d laugh at me,» she hears him say, and Maze laughs.

She decides to hide in the shadows, and watches as he starts playing again. The melody is vaguely familiar, she swears she’s heard it before. “Take it easy with me, please…” Her heart almost stops. She knows that song.

Lucifer is singing freaking ABBA.

“Touch me gently, like a summer evening breeze… “ Chloe turns crimson as she listens. Thing is, as cringy as she finds ABBA, Lucifer’s voice is simply too good to not listen to. “Take your time, make it slow… Andante, andante, just let the feeling go.” Chloe’s heart is hammering in her chest as she listens on.

However, Maze turns her head, and looks directly at her. Chloe can feel herself go white, and puts a finger to her lips, to keep Maze silent. She, however, just smiles. Chloe stays hidden, although she is sure Lucifer can both see and sense her presence otherwise, and just listens to him as he sings. For a moment, she closes her eyes, and loses herself in the sound, almost imagining herself and Lucifer dancing to the song in an empty Lux.

Lucifer’s voice carries through the room, and Chloe listens. “I’m your music, I’m your song! Play me time and time again, and make me strong…” She blushes, and finds that a part of her wants to sing along. However, to spare Lucifer’s pride (and obviously his dignity), she doesn’t. Instead, she listens to the way his voice carries the emotion in the song. In those few minutes, it feels as if nothing can get to her.


End file.
